1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of connecting with a cable.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector adapted for connecting a cable with a printed circuit board includes an insulating housing, an assistant terminal and a conductive terminal which are assembled in the insulating housing and electrically connect with each other. The conductive terminal is adapted to be soldered with the printed circuit board. The assistant terminal has a connecting portion with a wedging hole being opened therein. When the cable need be connected to the electrical connector, a conductive core of one end of the cable is inserted into the wedging hole of the connecting portion of the assistant terminal. Then the conductive core is further soldered together with the connecting portion of the assistant terminal. So, an electrical connection is realized between the cable and the printed circuit board by means of the electrical connector. However, the foregoing connection operation between the assistant terminal and the cable not only is complex, but also wastes working time.